


there is a gap you used to fill

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a gap you used to fill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.

It's raining. Dean can hear the rain thrumming on the roof of the car, rain drops exploding on its hood. He sits idly, letting the rain wash by. The streets are mostly deserted, and the few bastards that are outside haste by with their collars drawn up and their shoulders hunched. Dean sits and watches the people, absent-mindedly stroking the steering wheel. No music is playing, the world has been quiet for Dean.  
Somehow he can't quite get himself to stop thinking that if he waits outside any library just long enough, Sam eventually will come walking out of it.


End file.
